


Outward

by LadyP



Series: Directions [1]
Category: Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Age Difference, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-07
Updated: 2011-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-19 02:26:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyP/pseuds/LadyP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alan likes Sam ... alot, Sam likes Alan ... alot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outward

**Author's Note:**

> Pre- Tron:Legacy
> 
> Not beta’ed by anyone and dedicated to dreamlittleyo, dauntdraws and yanagoya (all from LJ) for both writing and drawing hot Hot *HOT* stuff and starting my whole obsession into reading Tron: Legacy and thereby Alan/Sam. You may not know me, I’ve been pouring over both fics and pics, which inspired me to write this which really only took 4 days to do but an additional 4 days to nitpick and fix all my screwups!
> 
> Hope this does justice to you all.
> 
> Rated NC-17 for gratuitous sex between men and I have a nasty vocabulary so cursing abounds.

“Please Alan ...”

His cock moved like it was a separate entity as he thrust again and again and again into the pliant body. The warm sweating length of back he splayed himself over embraced his weight.

“God … please …”

The hips beneath his pumped time and time again as he shifted the angle of his cock to swirl in the depths of the slickest, tightest, most welcoming hole he had ever been in. He moved again, pulling out fully only to hear a choked sob beg for more just before he slid fully into the gripping channel once more.

“so good alan … please … more …”

His hands were moving over the length of the body, fingers danced over male pecs, pinching and twisting tanned nipples until they stood hard and tight on the smooth chest. Another moan caught in his ears and his right hand rose to that mouth; the lips all slick and shiny. He gasped then groaned as his digits were caught between even teeth, then drawn into a warm cavern where they were suckled with all the enthusiasm of a newborn babe at its mother’s breast. A sweet tongue laved over his knuckles, dancing over the length of his fingers as if they were worshiping his cock.

“mmmm …”

He cried out and the remainder of his hand clasped at the jaw, thrusting his fingers in and out of the orifice in an imitation of fucking and the mouth cried out a muffled sound once more.

“alan …”

He couldn’t stop now, couldn’t make his body obey his mind. He wanted to come, had to come in the body below his own, wanted to mark him, cleave himself to this one forever! His hips pounded harder, both hands now on the leaner hips, his screams and his lover’s blending, reaching, crying out louder, harder, wilder!

“Take it, take it Sam! Come for me, come with me …you’re mine Sam …do you hear me?! mine, Mine, Mine, MINE!!!”

~~~~~

“MINE!!”

Alan woke, hips thrusting hard into his mattress as his hands clawed at the pillow, clinging for what he dreamed so realistically. He flipped onto his back; gasping, groaning, feeling the telltale wetness soaking into his briefs.

The older man struggled to contain the growing ache in his chest as his breathing returned to normal. His hands blocked the morning sun from his eyes and he angrily wiped away the tears from the lifelike dream that burned away like so much fog.

~~~~~

He had loved Sam Flynn for what felt like forever; loved him as only he could love the son of his best friend. He couldn’t remember when that tender care for a little boy became the illicit want for a grown man.

That was a lie.

Alan knew when the tide turned, when he stopped seeing Sam as the wide eyed kid who played with the toys of his father’s legacy and when he started noticing him as a handsome, courageous, impulsive guy.

Sam had turned seventeen, fixing up Kevin’s Ducati in his grandparents garage. Alan stopped by just to visit, wanting so much to relax after a jaw clenching day of dealing with both the newly hired Ed Dillinger Jr and newly confirmed CEO Richard Mackey. It was a sun filled blistering hot day and he smiled as he stepped from his car, hearing Sam’s music blasting through the garage.

The smile died though when he walked to the threshold of the garage and Sam got up from where he sat on the cool floor, stretching to loosen up after sitting crouched for so long at the cycle. Alan watched with a suddenly dry mouth as the younger Flynn arched upward; the play of muscle along his lean back, the low slung jeans showing off the nude curve of hip, the shadow of his cleft just above a belt loop.

Then Sam turned and Alan was grateful he was holding his jacket over his crotch.

The younger man reached out and picked up a towel, swiping over his face and chest to clean up the sweat and grime had clung to his skin. A rare cool breeze flowed into the enclosure and Alan couldn’t help the sudden stiffness to his cock as Sam’s nipples hardened when the wind touched them. He couldn’t help but stare at the smooth belly or the trail of hair that disappeared into the waistband of his jeans or the hollowed dips of his hips, where he knew his thumbs would fit perfectly if he dropped to his knees at that moment and ground his face into the younger man’s crotch.

“Alan … hey Alan, you okay?”

Sam had look at him worriedly, his youthful smile dimmed with innocent concern for him. That became a stone that dropped heavily in his stomach, his erection wilted almost instantly.

“uh … sure Sam, I’m fine, just a kind of hot out here after being in air conditioning all day, that’s all.”

Sam had looked at him oddly for a while, then went back to repairing the motorcycle. Alan couldn’t remember what they talked about or what they did that afternoon, all he could recall with stark clarity was how badly he wanted the younger man, how he wanted to push him over the seat of his father’s Ducati, yank his jeans down and fuck Sam until they were both drained dry.

That night he went out and found a man closest to Sam’s likeness and took his lustful frustrations and wants out on him.

~~~~~

Two years passed and the only thing that changed in the way he wanted Sam Flynn was the fact that it grew every time he saw him. Alan hated himself for the depraved longing he had for the younger man, not just for the fact that he was old enough to be Sam’s father, but that his father; Kevin Flynn was his best friend. But the disgust in himself wasn’t enough to stop the feelings, nor were the one night stands he had with the men that had a passing likeness to Sam to feed that hunger; all it did was leave a larger, deeper ache in his chest that made him want the real thing, not a cheap imitation.

Kevin had known all along about Alan’s homosexuality and he never betrayed that knowledge. He had never felt any attraction to Kevin and had struggled to form a relationship with Lora, trying to deny who was and failing miserably. Both of his friends stayed at his side through those times, helping him to accept who he was and to find peace with himself.

~~~~~

Now as he lay in his bed, semen and sweat cooling on his skin, Alan tried to find the will to get up once more and act like the sexual desire and love he felt for Sam wasn’t tearing him apart. To put on the face Sam knew and loved; the pseudo father figure and friend.

He shuddered as the central air kicked in and cooled him even further as the morning heat rose outside his home. He sighed heavily, then pulled himself off of the bed and headed off to the bathroom, to wash off the fantasy and wake up to the reality of the day.

Alan was at ease by the time he emerged from his bathroom, his body cleaned and his fantasies tucked away safely until night came again. The regimen of the day took over and he fixed his bed, tossed his clothes from the night before in the hamper before making his way to the kitchen.

He enjoyed the bit of quiet time the mornings afforded him so he didn’t take notice of the silent figure sitting on the upraised footing of his fireplace. It wasn’t until he had a cup of coffee and left the kitchen that his brain realized someone was there and he jerked back in surprise, dropping his cup to the carpeting below.

“Jez-us!”, he barked out, his heart hammering wildly in his chest. Then he took notice of his visitor and sighed loudly.

“Sam? What in the world … My God Sam ...what are you doing here? Is something wrong?!”, Alan made a poor show of containing his worry and he ignored the now stained carpeting and rushed toward the young man.

“What? No, nothing’s wrong … I … I was just taking the cycle out for a run and wanted to stop by, that’s all.”

“Oh … okay … My God Sam; you damn near scared the life right out of me!”, Alan’s hands ran nervously through his hair, his body still thrumming on adrenaline.

“Hey Alan, you’re the one who said I could come by anytime; day or night”, Sam’s eyes didn’t meet his own even with his tell-tale smirk in place.

His tone now turned to irritation, “I know that Sam, that’s not the problem, it’s you sitting here like an animal lying in wait for his prey!”

Sam stood up and looked abashed for a minute, before a smile graced his face again, “just trying to keep you on your toes buddy. So … since I’m here, what do you have to eat?”

Alan grinned grudgingly as well, “tell you what; I’ll fix us something while you clean up whatever coffee hasn’t soaked into the rug, deal?’

~~~~~

Alan took a deep breath upon re-entering the kitchen, he handed Sam two towels to clean up the mess and glanced over as he put the now empty coffee cup in the sink. There were no words exchanged as he pulled out a frying pan, then headed to the refrigerator to take out what was needed.

Even though he knew Sam was there he still jerked again in surprise when a hand touched his back and it took all of his control not to shudder at that tingling bit of body heat against his own.

“I heard you before Alan, in your bedroom. You were groaning and talking loud, I thought you were hurt so I went in to check on you.”

Alan shut his eyes for a brief moment, still caught leaning into the fridge, he couldn’t make his mind work at finding a believable answer, not with Sam’s hand rising to his shoulder.

But Sam continued on, his voice strangely soft; reverent, “you were so hot in your bed. I heard you calling my name; you were humping the mattress, covered in sweat.”

“Sam … stop.”

“It was so hot, watching you rolling on the bed, growling out for me, telling me I was yours.”

“Sam, that’s enough.”

“I wanted to jump in there with you, wanted to come with you. Would you have fucked me Alan, would you have …”

“STOP!” Alan shouted, spun around and shoved Sam back against a wall; covering the younger man’s mouth with his hand to stop the searing images from taking shape in the real world.

Still Sam Flynn wasn’t one to leave anything alone and his tongue pushed out to lave at the fingers and palm that covered lips.

Alan couldn’t stop the groan from escaping his mouth, he kept his hand in place but stepped closer to Sam so that their bodies touched; both men shuddered at the new contact.

“I can’t do this Sam”, Alan whispered as he leaned in and his lips grazed his now slick neck; unable to fight against the temptation, “you’re only nineteen and your dad was my best friend. This is wrong, in so many ways ….”

The younger man reached up and pulled Alan’s hand away, pulling it down until it was pressed between their bodies, cupping his cock through his jeans.

“That’s bull and you know it!” Sam growled angrily, “I may be nineteen, but that still makes me an adult, just like you. And my Dad has nothing to do with how I feel for you Alan. I’ve wanted to be with you since I was thirteen and didn’t even know what I was feeling … just that you made my body ache and my dick hard! I’ve wanted you for so damn long, dreamed about you all the time ...”

“oh God …”, Alan murmured, as his nose brushed through Sam’s short locks, his hand still slowly working the quivering length.

“you don’t know”, Sam continued in a quiet voice full of need, “how many times I jerked off pretending it was your hand on me. Only you Alan, only you …”

He knew he had to stop and part of him truly wanted to pull away, but everything else within him urged him on; to taste that mouth, to do everything he wanted to do in his dreams, everything he did with the sad imitations of the beautiful man before him. In the end all he could do was stare at Sam’s blue eyes, cup the back of his head and bring their mouths together.

Sam whimpered as Alan’s mouth pressed against his own; he eagerly sucked on the older man’s tongue when it pushed into his mouth and he shuddered when Alan’s hand undid his jeans and began to work his cock fiercely.

“Alan”, he cried out, ”oh God Alan … please … Oh God, I’m … I’m …”, Sam’s hips pushed hard, arching up into the firm grip of his newfound lover. Alan’s mouth left his own and began to lap and suck hard at his throat, leaving fiery spots that threatened to burn him alive.

Sam cried out once more and his hands clawed at Alan’s back, he spread his legs and began to hump against the pressure madly, sobbing at the intense sensation that rolled in his gut and blazed throughout his body. He suddenly froze, his mouth opened in a rictus of pleasure.

All he could hear above his own hammering heart was Alan's voice, filled with gravel and hunger, “that’s it Sam, come for me, let me see it, give it all to me Sam, give me everything …”

~~~~~

When he came to, he still felt the wall behind him, still felt a strong body pressed against his own, helping him, holding him up. But when he opened his eyes and his vision cleared all he could do was whimper at the sight of Alan Bradley bringing his hand up to his own mouth and licking away the evidence of Sam’s recent orgasm.

He couldn’t stop the mildly horrified expression and frowned when Alan grinned back at him.

“It’s your semen Sam.”

“Yeah well …”

It was then that Alan’s smile disappeared, as if realizing just how young the man before him was. Sam could see the guilt rising in his expression, his shame.

Instantly he pulled the older man closer, feeling Alan’s erection burning against his thigh, “don’t Alan, don’t do that. Don’t put any kind of blame on yourself; we both wanted this; you and I. Hell, I still want it! I want to feel you on me, against this wall, in your bed; on your couch … I see myself getting fucked by you in your damn office against the window so anyone can look in and see us …”

His voice quieted down once more, his mouth caressed Alan’s cheek, “you can’t take the blame for something we both want.”

“Sam”, Alan’s voice became a breathy whisper, “please …”

“Please what, lover”, Sam’s mouth kissed the edge of Alan’s lips, he mouthed the skin, running his tongue over a path of his own making.

He stepped back long enough to spin them around so Alan was now against the wall and pulled open Alan’s shirt, then smiled wickedly and attacked a nipple with teeth and tongue, “Sam, please let me fuck you?”

Alan arched his chest against the hungry mouth as if he had been just electrocuted. He grunted then shuddered as Sam moved from one nipple to the other, back and forth until they were both spit slick and pebble hard on his chest, “Sam, please let me come all over you?”

He slid down Alan’s body, sampling the firm flesh under his mouth. When he reached the edge of his pants, he stopped only for a second before making a decision and unbuckled them, then pulled down the zipper and folded them open. He pushed his face against the cloth covered rod before him and Alan cried out as he felt Sam’s breath against his straining erection.

He pulled away enough to whisper, “Sam, please let me fuck your mouth?”

“Oh God Sam … you … you don’t have …”, his voice stuttered because by God he wanted Sam’s mouth on his cock but from his earlier reaction he didn’t think Sam wanted the same.

“I want to … want to feel it … taste it”, his own voice trembled but his hands had already moved into Alan’s briefs and tugged out the near purple piece of flesh. He couldn’t look up, didn’t dare look at Alan for fear he would chicken out; so instead he closed his eyes, opened his mouth, stuck out his tongue and lapped at the head.

“GAWD!”

Sam felt the strong hand in his hair, just clutching at his scalp, holding him in place. He felt the shaking in those arms, those hands usually so restrained, so calm. He didn’t think any further as he closed his mouth and pursed his lips around the salty, hot, pulsing length; tasting, feeling the soft hardness of it; realizing it wasn’t as bad as he thought and he would want to do this again.

“SAM!”, Alan’s voice warbled oddly and Sam felt a shudder run through Alan’s body before his mouth was suddenly flooded with fluid.

He gagged almost immediately and pushed away from the still spitting phallus; semen dripping down his face, out of his mouth and over Alan’s slacks. His face flooded with embarrassment, he knew Alan would only see it as him being too young and another reason to not get involved.

The sudden silence was almost deafening for Sam, even when Alan’s gasps for air quieted down neither man said a word for a while. Sam tried to pull away when Alan slid down the wall and knelt before him.

“You’ve never done that before, have you?”, he asked quietly.

All the younger man could do was shake his head with self-disgust.

“Sam … Sam look at me”, Alan cupped his jaw and lifted his face till their eyes met, “as first times go, that was pretty damn good from my end. I should have given you more a warning, but when I felt you, felt your mouth on me, I lost control …”, his own face had a mortified look, “I’m sorry Sam.”

“You mean you … you liked it?”

“Oh God Sam, you … you have no idea”, Alan reached out and cupped Sam’s face, pulling him into a hungry kiss, running his own tongue over Sam’s skin, swiping up part of his come, then kissing Sam once more, feeding the younger man his taste.

Sam moaned helplessly, opening his mouth wider to the oral assault, he pushed up against Alan’s grip, reaching out to touch his former mentor’s body; crying out when Alan pulled back from his mouth only to lean down and attack the side of Sam’s neck with his teeth.

Alan’s own hands traveled below Sam’s t-shirt, his thumbs grazed over the flat nipples, he felt the flesh tighten and rise against his chest, he reached around and felt the slimmer, younger body and he reveled in the smooth flesh, the way it tasted in his mouth. He slowed his assault and pulled away, gasping as he moved to his feet.

“I’m too old to be on the floor for long”, he smiled tenderly down at the young man who was soon to become his lover.

His face became somber once more, as Sam rose to his own feet.

“Alan don’t …”

“Sam, I do want this, God help me I do, but … are you sure *you* want this? I need to know Sam. You are nineteen but you’re right; you’re an adult and if you’re sure then I won’t ask again, but you have to know … I’m a possessive lover and I don’t share. I won’t share you with anyone else; man or woman. If we’re going to be together, then I’m going to be yours and you’ll be mine. I know I’m making a big demand of you …”

“Shhh”, Sam’s hand went over Alan’s mouth, stopping his speech, “I want to be yours and I’ve always wanted that. I … I only tried this stuff one time before … just … just to try it out and we were safe all the way and it was more then a year ago. And you’re right too; if we’re together then we can’t fuck around.”

Alan didn’t know if Sam truly realized what he was asking, what he was demanding of him, but he wanted Sam; in his bed, in his life, something more then just as the son of his best friend. Even if they had to keep everything secret, they’d deal with it; he wanted a lover, wanted someone to share his life with.

As if in answer to Sam’s declaration, Alan pulled the younger man closer and took his mouth once more in a searing kiss.

“Hopefully you don’t have to be anywhere today”, Alan muttered against Sam’s mouth, grinning when he felt a shudder go through the young body, “I plan on putting you to bed and not letting you out till tomorrow.”

“What about stopping to eat?”

“Oh don’t worry about that”, Alan’s grin turned wicked, “I’ll have plenty to dine on.”

Sam looked shocked at Alan’s words but before he could answer, the older man took his mouth in a string of kisses, pushing him along through the house until the back of his legs struck something solid and he fell back onto a soft surface.

Alan was already stripping off his shirt and sliding his opened slacks down his hips along with his briefs. When he tossed the last of his clothing away and looked at Sam he felt a sudden surge of heat fill his body and face.

The younger man was looking at him, staring at him in awe; lust was there as well, along with a bit of nervousness, but the wonder in his eyes humbled the older man.

“Sam …”

“Holy fuck Alan, I didn’t know you were hiding all that in those suits of yours”, Sam’s voice dropped to a growled murmur, his hands reached for the opening of his own jeans, shoving down his boxer briefs so he could fully grasp his renewed erection, “If I’d have known you looked like this, I would jumped you last year!”

Alan wanted to laugh it off, but he could see the sincerity in Sam’s eyes, the look only made him stand taller, proud that he kept part of his physique through the years.

Instantly Sam sat up and began stripping off his own clothes; kicking away his shoes, pulling up at his shirt.

Alan stopped him when he reached the waist of his jeans.

“That’s mine”, Alan’s voice rumbled as he knelt on the carpeted floor and began to kiss and lave the skin that shown through the opening of the denim. The more he tugged away, the more he lapped and nipped at the newly available skin, until the pants and underwear were gone and Sam was writhing on the massive bed.

“Oh God, Alan please … fuck me!”

“Not yet, have to get you ready, stretch you out. Are you ready Sam, ready to take my fingers, ready to be opened up for me?”

All Sam could do was gurgle in response when Alan moved over him, his slick digits pressing into him, between his eagerly opened legs.

“Does it feel good Sam? Feel my fingers in you, stretching you out, knowing I’m going to be buried in you so deep, so hard, you’ll never get me out; are you ready for that Sam? Is this what you thought about all those times you touched yourself at home?”

Alan leaned in and took the head of Sam’s cock into his mouth while still moving his fingers in a slow gliding movement deep into his ass. Sam whined and arched into wet heat surrounding his cock then drove back onto the aching, twisting fingers buried inside of him.

The older man smiled seductively as he let go of Sam’s cock with a final lick; knowing this would only be the first of many times for them, he looked his fill at his young lover; gripping his own cock tight in his fist for fear he’d loose control.

“I’m going to take you now Sam”, Alan pulled his fingers free and coated his cock with lubricant before setting the head against Sam’s flexing asshole. He leaned over Sam, his eyes intently watching the straining youth on his bed, “I’m going to fill you up; that is what you want, isn’t it Sam?”

Blue eyes stared sightlessly up at him, the desperation in Sam’s voice touched something hungry inside the executive, “fuck Alan, put it in me, God please, just do it!”

His hand shook as he wrapped it around his cock and pressed the head against the spasming hole.

It slid in sudden and sharp; Sam’s body arched and his mouth opened soundlessly. Before he could grasp what was going on, the younger man reached down and clasped at Alan’s waist, forcing the burning length into his body.

Alan’s body froze, torn between the welcomed heat and tightness that wasn’t even close to his dreams and the all too real fear of tearing Sam internally.

“Sam stop!”, he locked himself in place, closed his eyes and reached deep for his fraying control.

Sam froze himself, feeling the odd fullness boarding on pain, now realizing he might have taken on more then he could handle. His eyes had squeezed shut, but they opened at Alan’s desperate plea and he gasped, looking up at his lover, sweat covering his body, shuddering with the strain of keeping control.

“Sorry, God Alan, I’m sorry man”, he whispered, his hands let go of Alan’s hips and reached up to cup his face, ignoring for the moment the semi-painful throbbing in his ass.

It took time, but slowly Alan opened his eyes and blinked to bring Sam’s face into focus, “just hold on, I don’t want to hurt you. I can’t hurt you … ever.”

“You’re not hurting me, please Alan, give me more.”

Alan’s mouth came down in a rush against Sam’s, crushing his lips and forcing his tongue into the eager mouth, “let me do it Sam, I’m going to give you everything, just let me pace it this time”, with that he pushed his cock in just a bit, letting Sam get used to it.

Little by little, Alan fed Sam his cock, deeper and deeper until his crotch flattened against Sam’s ass. He watched Sam’s face as he began to flex his cock and roll his hips, loosening the near painful grip Sam had on him.

“good … gawd alan … so good …”, Sam whispered, his head tossed back and forth, urging his hips up into the easier slide between them. He cried out when Alan’s teeth surrounded a tight nub and he began to suckle hungrily at the tit.

“oh fuck … gawd fuck …oh fuck … oh oh oh …oh gawd FUCK!”

Alan lifted his head from the now abused flesh and he lunged upward, roughly taking Sam’s mouth once more, cupping the back of his head with one hand while pinching and rolling the un-tasted nipple between his fingers. His hips snapped of their own accord, wanting now to come, to fill the body beneath his own as he had dreamed and fantasized about so many times before.

Sam’s hands clawed up and clung to Alan’s back, his legs lifted and wrapped them around Alan’s hips, urging him deeper. He wailed time and time again as they both lost control and the maddening fire that seemed to burn forever suddenly exploded and as his world darkened he could hear his lover roaring out, matching his tone, meeting him in a final stroke for stroke race to the finish.

~~~~~

The sun was still up when Alan opened his eyes and a rare languid feeling kept him from moving out of the bed. That and the solid warm weight splayed over his side. He looked over at his bed partner and smiled softly at the innocent appearance of Sam Flynn. Far from naïve, Alan knew the younger man had, had to grow up fast with the loss of his father, even with his grandparents having raised him.

But here and now, in Alan’s bed the walls were gone, if only for the moment. He had to admit to himself now that he had, had taste of Sam he would never willingly, knowingly let him go. Sam would have to be the one to leave if it came down to it; it would tear him apart and made Alan’s chest ache but it was the only concession he could make.

The ache grew though as his thoughts turned to Kevin, the man who at one time he’d had a strong dislike for, bordering on hate but it turned to a meaningful friendship and loyalty that lasted through the years, even after his untimely disappearance. He didn’t want to think of what Kevin would say or do if he showed up and found his only son and his best friend had become lovers.

“You’re thinking too hard Alan”, Sam grumbled as his hands moved over Alan’s chest, splaying his fingers wide, then sliding down his stomach to wrap around the soft phallus laying between his legs.

“I didn’t realize you were awake.”

“Awake enough to feel you tensing up”, Sam moved to sit up partially, looking intently at Alan’s face while starting to roll his fingers beneath the sheet, “you’re not having second …”

“No”, Alan replied softly, his own hand cupped Sam’s face, pulling him into a tender kiss for a moment, “I told you, when I asked you before, that was it. I trust you Sam, always.”

Sam looked away for a brief second, abashed, “sorry.”

“Its okay, this is new for both of us”, Alan then gasped and his hips jerked at Sam’s ministrations to the lower half of his body, “of fuck … Sam!!”

“What?”, blue eyes smirked back at the older man and Alan’s brow arched.

Suddenly he shoved hard and pushed Sam onto his back, forcing him to let go of his prize. Alan grabbed at Sam’s hands and shoved them above his head. The heat that rose from Sam’s eyes and the eager smile on his lips told Alan all he had to know.


End file.
